1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exerciser, and more particularly, to an abdominal exerciser that can be conveniently applied on the abdomen of a user who is laying down flat. By pushing the abdominal exerciser up and down using the abdominal muscles, abdominal muscles become tones and excess fat can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people these days suffer from various geriatric diseases due to irregular dietary habits, work strains, and lack of exercise. Almost all geriatric diseases are caused by from obesity, and thus a variety of exercises and exercising devices have been suggested so as to eliminate the problems of obesity.
As well known, excess fat first accumulates on the abdomen. Most exercises applied to remove the subcutaneous fat begins with the exercising of other neighboring muscles, other than the abdomen muscles themselves. Thus, such indirect exercise techniques require a user to maintain a steady effort and endure for satisfactory results. Another drawback of the indirect technique lies in that it is not easy for a person with abdominal obesity to continue with such exercise for a long period of time, compared to an average weight person. This is because a person with an obesity problem has a difficult time doing such exercises. Therefore, there is a need for an exerciser that focuses the exercise activity on the abdominal muscles and can be applied conveniently by a user.